mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryou Vanguard
"Look, I'm not here to fight. But if you're asking for it, Lets go!" “I’ve been fighting all my life, but now it just seems…worthless.” Backstory The heir of the 24th generation of the Vanguard Family, which is known to be a family which consists of Human/Angel/Demon bloodline, he was taught how to fight and use magic at the early age of 5. mastering all kinds of weapons and all kinds of magic by the time he was 10. At the age of 15, he started to go to the underground fight club, disguising himself and assuming a fake alias. he started defeating opponents there, from weak demons to SSS class monsters to Demons with the strength of Demigods. this gave him the title of champion, and remained undefeated for three years. At his eighteenth birthday, *UNEXPECTED END OF RECORDING* Appearance He is a 6'7 Muscular person, with messy, platinum blonde hair. his real hair color is White, however. he normally wears a tank top and pants during a fight, but when not, he wears a T-shirt with a bulletproof vest. Coupled with his pants. His transformation as Bloody Angel is a fusion of both angel and demon, consisting of his right eye glowing completely red, his left eye going pure white, his left arm being encased in holy magic, his right arm becoming like those of a demon’s claws, fangs would appear, along with demon horns and a halo on top. He is also seen with blood dripping out of his eyes, the first sign of him transforming, and is the reason he was called “Bloody Angel”. Personality After suffering from depression for 5 years on losing one of his siblings, His personality changed dramatically. He became apathetic to the world around him, never caring much about the current situation that would happen. He also became a bit of a pacifist. But he still has his old passion for a good fight. In fact, He will fight against a person worthy enough for him, if he’s not protecting someone or if he can’t suppress his urges to fight someone powerful. He cast an ancient magic runic spell on the shackles, which limits the strength and magic output of whoever wears it. Due to his promise, he only fights to protect someone. He never fights against women, as he would remember his sister when he does. When he fights, he isn't serious at first, but when he gets excited due to the fight becoming more fun and interesting for him, he gets serious and takes off his shackles and fights like when he was still in the ring, No holds barred, all out. If he reaches three minutes without the shackles, he would lose control and will transform into bloody angel, becoming a psychopath, and will try to kill anyone nearby. Due to Training by Master Fan, his Limit on full power before BA will take over has extended for an Hour. Fighting Style If the opponent has a weapon, he would pick from his four weapons, Brynhildir, dual combat knives, An Elemental revolver, and brass knuckles. but he prefers fighting with hand to hand combat. Using a mix of basic and advanced Boxing, Shotokan, and Freestyle Sambo wrestling techniques. He can also use devastating magic, and elemental magic, but prefers not to because for him, its an unfair advantage against his opponents. so he only uses it as a last resort. the only magic that he uses in battle however are just barriers, heals, and teleports, but he only does them rarely. He can take off his shackles to use his full strength and magic abilities for a limited time. If he goes past three minutes with the shackles off, his strength and magical abilities would go past 100%, and his body would transform, and he would go insane with only the thought of killing. In this form, it allows him to obliterate souls. but he only uses it against powerful people, and as a last resort. Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities: Adhering to the demon side in his lineage, and having a chief god of hell as an ancestor, He has the increased physical abilities that most SS class demons have. he has enough strength, in his full powers, to shatter diamonds with his bare hands. he has the ability to survive fatal wounds and has extreme Pain Tolerance, to the point of not even flinching when a magic bullet broke half his ribs and got lodged in his jaw. he also has increased stamina and endurance, along with increased durability to the point that he can punch bullets without getting hurt Calm Mind & Enhanced Reaction Time: After spending a lot of years in mental training and meditation, He has learned to be more alert and reduced the amount of fear and panic that normal humans have. he also improved his reaction time, reacting to certain situations more quickly than a normal person Increased Regeneration: Adhering to the Angelic side of his lineage, in addition to being able to use holy and white magic, he has a slightly faster regeneration rate than a healthy person. Soul Ejection and Reformation: Due to intensive Training of of his spirit and soul, and spending a lot of time in meditation to strengthen it, He can eject his own soul, which is fused with Bloody angel, from his body. escaping most life or death situations, and from that, he can recreate his own body using his soul, but it comes with a price. he will lose his memories from the very day that he used it. and he can only use it at least once a month. Instant Silent Teleportation AKA Blink: He has the ability to instantly teleport anywhere without making a sound, nor a single flash. This is his most useful move in fights, but it has a medium range. Soul Devastation: Bloody Angel's technique. it involves trapping opponents in a pitch black portal. anyone who's caught, for a few seconds, they will feel burned, frozen, poisoned, sick, concussion, your skin melting, your eyes gouged out, your bones broken, your skin being pierced by needles, pulverized, major organ damage, your organs melting, your body ripped apart, your soul being crushed, then. fear. a LOT of fear. then the next second, your dead. your body now a soulless husk. In reality however, Bloody Angel just reached deep into your soul and crushed it. However, since Ryou hasnt mastered BA's Chaotic Energy, he can only trap opponents in the barrier. Chains of Retribution: '''A Move exclusive to Ryou, it is a secret technique that involves a little Chaotic Energy. Ryou focuses the magic on his shackles and unleashes them on his foe, trapping them in mystical chains that drain their power severely. then Ryou makes it unleash an intense amount of energy like a bomb. effectively possibly destroying them Weapons (in progress) (all image rights belong to their respective owners) * '''Brynhildir - This sword came from Ryou's Ancestors, it is a magic blade that can be infused with the Powers/Aura of the eight elements. which can also give the blade different effects on the enemy or Ryou depending on which element is infused. A dagger version of this weapon was given to Mistral as a gift * Dual Combat Knives - These are Ryou's main weapons. he uses them mostly while in a close quarters combat. He usually brings out one, and uses two when he is fighting a bit more seriously. he pairs it with his throwing knives sometimes, for both long range and short range battle * Throwing Knives - Ryou's long range weapon other than his gun. he uses this a lot, and prefers using them with his combat knives. He likes using them to aim at enemies from afar, and also use them as normal knives when in close range. * Elemental Revolver - His revolver was given to him by his father. It has the ability to shoot out 8 different elemental bullets, he never wants to use this, since his type of battle is just close range with only blades and fists. it also never runs out of bullets, as it uses magic directly from Ryou to make ammo so he doesn't have to reload. it also switches the element being infused in the next bullet by using a small dial located near the grip. Category:Characters Category:9mm's Characters